El sueño
by Haneko
Summary: Un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla que hace delirar a Kagome... ¿todo terminará bien, o terminará mal? averiguenlo ustedes... inuXkag!
1. Default Chapter

Comenzado el 25/12/2004

**El sueño **

_-Tú no podrás estar con Inuyasha, ya que él me pertenece y como ya se lo dije a él, vamos a estar juntos por siempre porque vamos a ir los dos juntos al infierno-_

_-¡eso es mentira! … ¡Inuyasha no tiene porque ir al infierno, es una buena persona, se merece la felicidad, y no lograrás dársela si lo matas! ... déjalo vivir en paz… por favor-_

_-me debe la vida, será mío y tú jamás lo podrás volver a ver. Tendrás que irte de éste época, ya que no perteneces aquí. Tu trabajo como la protectora de la perla termina aquí, yo me encargaré de todo, porque se que junto a Inuyasha puedo proteger esa pequeña perla-_

_-¿ya ha aceptado irse contigo?-_

_-pregúntaselo tú misma-_

_-¿eh?_

_-si Kagome, me iré al infierno con ella, porque se que a su lado voy a ser feliz… te puedes ir marchando ya de esta época para nunca regresar, ya no sirves para nada, ahora tengo a Kikyo, que ella es mejor que tú…vámonos Kikyo-_

_-¡¡no… no Inuyasha… por favor, espera no te vallas!! –Cae al suelo de rodillas- no me dejes… no me dejes por favor –llora- … Inuyasha…_

-¡¡NO!! –Se escucha el grito de una joven de 15 años sentada sobre su cama respirando agitadamente, sudando frío y muy asustada- Inuyasha…-

Entra una mujer a su cuarto, junto a un nuño y un anciano -¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Te sientes bien? Estás sudando y tienes una cara de asustada terrible-

Susurra –él me va a dejar mamá, se va a ir con ella y yo me quedaré sola- tenía la mirada perdida- después de todo se aman mutuamente-llora –yo lo amo, no quiero que me deje-

La madre les hace seña a los dos espectadores que estaban ahí parados para que se fueran y las dejaran hablar tranquilas. Los dos obedecen y se van a dormir de nuevo -¿de que hablas hija? ¿A quien te estás refiriendo?-

-a ellos, ellos se aman y se van a quedar juntos por siempre –dice como hipnotizada -Yo vi todo en mi sueño, hablaré con ella y luego con él, y me dirás que seguirán su camino juntos y que ya no me necesitan-

La abraza –hija… no tengo la menor idea de quien hablas, pero todo ya pasó, fue una simple pesadilla, no te preocupes, jamás te quedarás sola; nos tienes a nosotros tres, que somos tu familia- le besa la frente –duerme tranquila ¿quieres un vaso de agua?

Kagome niega con la cabeza, seguía con la mirada perdida en alguna parte. Su madre sale de la habitación apagando la luz de nuevo –Inuyasha… no te vallas con ella- susurra… se vuelve a acostar y tarda mucho en dormirse, pero lo logra después de unas horas.

--------

Amanece en la casa Higurashi con mucha tranquilidad… Kagome estaba despierta, pero no tenía ánimos de levantarse, no quería ir a la escuela. La madre no la quiso hacer levantar para que valla a la escuela, sabía que había pasado una mala noche, y aunque le hablaba de gente que ella no sabía de quien se trataba, prefirió dejarla a solas; luego le preguntaría a Inuyasha si sabía de algo.

Se escucha que alguien está abriendo la ventana de la habitación de Kagome… es Inuyasha, que entra sigilosamente, pero Kagome se percata de su presencia.

-¡Oye! ¡Levántate, tenemos que buscar los fragmentos!- grita, pero no recibe respuesta, por lo que imagina que aún está "dormida" por algún motivo, Kagome no se podía mover, tal vez era porque estaba cómoda en la forma en la que estaba, o tal vez no quería regresar al sengoku por miedo.

Inuyasha se le acerca para ver que le pasa. Kagome, al darse cuenta de que se le acercó mucho, reacciona y lo abraza con fuerza, y demostrando mucho miedo. Inuyasha se da cuenta de que está asustada por algo, y escucha como Kagome susurraba su nombre varias veces –Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha… no me dejes, no te vallas, no Inuyasha-

-…Kagome…- la separa un poco de él para verla a la cara, pero ella tenía la mirada gacha, no quería verlo a los ojos. Demasiado miedo recorrida su cuerpo. Inuyasha le levanta la mirada con sumo cuidado -¿Qué sucede?-

Kagome solo respondió como si estuviera poseída, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –me quedaré sola, se irán y me dejarán, ya no me necesitarán… ellos se aman entre sí y yo solo quedo como un mal tercio…- le hablaba como si no supiese quien es él que está a su lado.

-¿Quiénes? Kagome… ¿de quienes hablas?- en ese momento entra la madre de Kagome a su habitación, y ve a Inuyasha un poco preocupado –señora, ¿de que está hablando Kagome?-

-… no lo se, anoche se despertó en la madrugada gritando, sudando frío, asustada y llorando. No se lo que le sucede. Ven, vamos a hablar abajo-

-pero… ¿y Kagome? No la podemos dejar sola en este estado-

-ella estará bien, quiero hacerte unas preguntas, vamos a la cocina- los dos se van dejando a Kagome recostada sobre la cama de nuevo

--------

La madre comienza a hablar –en la noche gritó muy asustada, yo creo que tuvo una pesadilla, pero me nombraba a unas personas, no decía el nombre, solo decía: ellos se aman, van a estar juntos. Luego me dijo que lo que vio en sus sueños es que hablará con "ella" y luego con "él" y que le dirán que seguirán sus caminos juntos. Que no se quiere quedar sola porque lo ama…-

-¿lo ama? ¿¡A quien!?- se exalta con preocupación.

-no lo se, no me dijo algo que me de por lo menos una pista de quien hablaba… ¿conoces a alguien con quien ella pueda hablar y que la entiendan?-

-Mhmm… ¡si, si conozco a alguien! –Inuyasha salta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- a la anciana Kaede, ella es una vieja que entiende mucho a Kagome-

La madre se alegra, y pregunta emocionada -¿la podrías llevar con ella?-

-si, no se preocupe, la llevaré ya mismo-

-la iré a ayudar a que se arregle un poco- Inuyasha mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa mientras él espera fuera de la habitación de la chica.

--------

en unos minutos salió Kagome, pero seguía con la mirada perdida y repetía constantemente –me dejarán… se ama… hablaré con ella… luego con él… y me dirá todo lo que no quiero- su madre e Inuyasha estaban cada vez más asustados por la actitud tan extraña en la chica

-esa pesadilla tuvo que ser demasiado grave para que mi hija esté así, espero que esa anciana pueda ayudarla- Inuyasha sale de la casa, dirigiéndose al pozo, con Kagome en su espalda.

--------

Al salir del pozo, estaba Shippo esperando, pero al ver que Kagome estaba "durmiendo" en la espalda del joven hanyou, pregunta -¿Por qué la traes dormida?-

-no está dormida, solo tiene los ojos serrado- él ya sabía que no estaba durmiendo, porque seguía susurrando esas palabras, pero solo él la escuchaba, ya que la tenía cerca y sentía como se aferraba más a su hombro.

-¿eh? ¿Y entonces…? ¡Hey, Inuyasha, esperarme!- salió corriendo tras el chico.

--------

En la aldea, estaban 2 personas hablando de cosas… cuando el monje se da cuenta de algo- oye, Sango… ¿ese es Inuyasha con la señorita Kagome en su espalda?- pregunta parándose de la roca en la que estaba sentado

-si, tiene razón ¿Por qué la traerá dormida? ¿¡Está tan apurado en conseguir los fragmentos que la trae hasta dormida!? –pregunta algo molesta

-Inuyasha… ¿Por qué traes a la señorita Kagome en tu espalda?- pregunto con tono autoritario el monje.

-no te metas, necesito hablar con la anciana Kaede, Kagome está delirando y dice cosas que no le entiendo ni yo ni su madre- se dirige a la cabaña de la ya nombrada anciana.

-¿dijo que está delirando y dice cosas? ¿Qué cosas?- pregunta Sango al monje, pero el monje solo menea la cabeza sin entender la situación.

-¡anciana!- entra gritando Inuyasha

-aquí estoy, no necesitas gritar, ¿Cuál es tu urgencia?-pregunta serenamente la vieja anciana Kaede. Mira a Kagome, que está en la espalda del muchacho -¡por Kami! Esta chica está muy pálida-

-si, lo sé, vengo para decirte que su madre me dijo que en la noche se despertó gritando, sudando, llorando y con miedo, quería saber si tú puedes ver que le pasa-

-si, no te preocupes, solo déjame sola y yo hablaré con ella- Inuyasha siente y sale de la cabaña, aunque ya sabía que afuera lo estaban esperando dos personas, un kitsune y una mononoke para preguntarle que sucedió.

--------

En la cabaña, la anciana estaba observando la cara asustada que tenía la joven miko. Le sirve un poco de té, y se sienta a su lado, para empezar a preguntarle y tratar de ayudarla.

-Kagome… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta la anciana como comienzo de todas las preguntas que le puede hacer.

Con la mirada perdida, parecía hechizada –ellos se aman… hablaré con ella, y luego con él… me dicen que se van a quedar juntos… no me necesitan más… no me quieren aquí –repetía de nuevo la chica

-¿De quien hablas? ¿A quien te refieres? ¿Quiénes te van a dejar solos?- se preocupaba mucho por la forma de hablar que tenía Kagome, un tono poseído que jamás había escuchado en ella

-…ellos…- señala hacia una pared sin quitar la vista de ahí.

-Kagome, ahí no hay nadie… dime los nombres de esas personas… ¿a quienes te refieres?- la anciana iba a hacer todo lo posible, pero si la chica no ayudaba, iba a ser imposible saber y estudiar la situación.

-yo lo amo… él la ama a ella… ella lo ama a él… yo me quedo sola…se lo va a llevar al infierno con ella… soy la sucesora de la guardiana de la perla… se la va a llevar… sin la perla… no regreso… no puedo… -ahora todo se estaba entendiendo un poco más. La anciana ya sospechaba de quienes hablaba, la chica continuó –no puedo volver… ya no me necesitan… con ella es más que suficiente… es más poderosa… y él la ama… aunque sea un cadáver-

"aunque sea un cadáver" ¡bingo! Descubrió de quienes hablaba… todo está más claro ahora… pero por las dudas preguntaría… -Kagome… ¿estas hablando de mi hermana Kikyo y de Inuyasha? –Kagome cierra los ojos… baja la mirada y derrama algunas lágrimas –Inuyasha jamás te dejará, él siempre estará para protegerte, siempre.- la taró de calmar

-eso es mentira… me va a dejar sola… -susurró –sola… -¡¡él me dejará sola!! –grita por fin, soltando la furia que se estaba creando dentro de ella.

--------

Todos escucharon el grito que la chica había dado, y escucharon muy claramente lo que dijo "él me dejará sola" -¿de quien estará hablando?- pregunta inocentemente el pequeño kitsune

-a mi no se me ocurre nadie… me hago la misma pregunta que Shippo –comenta Sango con un semblante preocupado. Mira a Inuyasha, que se ve más preocupado que todos juntos… -Inuyasha… ¿Qué te parece si vas a ver?-

-si, voy a ir- sale corriendo a la cabaña, aunque estaban a solo dos pasos del lugar –anciana, ¿Qué dijo? ¿Ya sabe a quienes se refiere?- pregunta exaltado.

-si, pero preferiría que tú le preguntes sobre esas personas que nombra –Inuyasha arquea una ceja- yo ya se de quien habla, pero lo conveniente es que lo averigües tú, hay que ver si te das cuenta de quienes habla- sale de la cabaña dejando a Inuyasha y a Kagome solos.

-Kagome… ¿me puedes decir de quienes hablas?- agachándose junto a ella y tomándola de los hombros.

-él me dejará sola, para irse con ella… se llevarán la perla… sin la perla no podré volver aquí- llora más fuerte. Inuyasha la abraza para tranquilizarla, intentando pensar sobre las personas que nombraba. –yo lo amo… lo amo y quiero estar con él… pero ella también lo ama… como él a ella…-

-¿a quien amas? –dijo medio enfurecido

-amo a… amo a… a… yo lo amo… yo amo a… Inu… ya…sha…- Inuyasha se sorprende por esa respuesta… ¿ella lo ama? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica –pero él la ama a ella… a Kikyo… igual que ella a él… Kikyo me dijo… en mi sueño… que se quedaría con Inuyasha… Inuyasha también me dijo que se iría con ella porque juntos iban a ser felices… -se queda dormida en los brazos del chico con mirada sorprendida al haber escuchado todo eso…

-Kagome…- la recuesta sobre un futón para dejarla descansar tranquila. Le besa la frente, y se sienta a su lado para hacerle compañía. Rato más tarde… Shippo entra a la cabaña, y ve a Kagome sobre el futón, dormida, y a Inuyasha sentado a su lado sosteniéndole la mano protectora mente.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué le pasa a Kagome? ¿Está enferma? ¿Se pondrá bien?- parecía demasiado preocupado el pequeño zorrito por eso se sienta junto con Inuyasha para observar a Kagome.

-no Shippo, no está enferma… solo estaba un poco asustada por un sueño que tuvo, nada más, no te preocupes, ella está bien-contesta el chico de mirar ambarino, muy tranquilo a sus palabras.

-¿te sucede algo? Jamás me contestas tan tranquilo, siempre quieres golpearme y jamás me quieres cerca de ti-

-no tengo ganas de hablar de eso me llevaré a Kagome y no preguntes a donde porque no te lo diré- toma a la chica y se va de la cabaña.

-está bien, no preguntaré- respondió el chico hacia él mismo

--------

Un chico mitad bestia corría por el bosque con la muchacha quinceañera en sus brazos, hasta que llegó al lago más cercano. Se sentó apoyado en un árbol, con Kagome en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba las majillas. Con esas caricias, la chica comenzó a despertar con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro. Inuyasha la mira y ve que está abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunta el joven hanyou, a lo que la chica se levanta de golpe del pecho del chico muy sorprendida. Ella no recordaba haber estado en el sengoku, y menos con Inuyasha. –oye… ¿estas ahí, o eres sonámbula?- pregunta un poco más autoritario.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba confundida al no recordar haber ido al sengoku ni haberse quedado dormida con Inuyasha.

-¿no recuerdas nada?- Kagome niega con la cabeza –no importa, déjalo así, el caso es que ya estás bien- la vuelve a recostar sobre su pecho. Kagome se sonroja al darse cuenta que Inuyasha la estaba abrazando así, de esa manera tan protectora. –estas tensa… ¿sucede algo?-

-es queeee… me estas abrazando y además no recuerdo haberme quedado dormida contigo.-

-¿te molesta?... porque si te molesta te suelto-

-¡no! No es eso… es que no recuerdo lo que pasó-

-¿quieres saber porque te estoy abrazando?- Kagome asiente –porque no quiero que vuelvas a asustarte con la pesadilla que tuviste, y la otra razón es que… me dijiste algo que me sorprendió, pero me gustó, me hiciste sentir feliz- se sonroja

-¿Qué te dije exactamente?-

Sonríe –me dijiste que… me… amabas…- se sonroja aún más

Se hace un poco para atrás abriendo la boca junto con los ojos muy sorprendida –espero que esto sea una broma… o un sueño-

-¿entonces es mentira?- se entristece bastante

-te voy a ser sincera… si, es verdad que te… amo, pero esto nunca lo tenías que saber, era solo mi secreto ¿en que momento lo dije?- pregunta

-lo dijiste en un momento que estabas como… poseída, no sabías lo que decías, no escuchabas a nadie, solo hablabas, pero eso ya no importa- Kagome lo miraba extrañada –tranquila, lo que pasó ya pasó- la toma del mentón y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le dio un beso en los labios que en el mismo segundo cortó

Los dos se sonrojan furiosamente –tú ya sabes mi secreto… dime que sientes por mi… ¿es solo amistad? O… ¿algo más?-

-yo por ti siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mi, o talvez más-

-dudo que sea más, porque yo de verdad te amo- esta vez fue ella quien le dio un beso, pero este fue un poco más largo. En unos segundos se separan.

Luego se vuelven a acercar cerrando los ojos y van abriendo la boca de a poco, para que cuando se toquen de nuevo, sus lenguas se acaricien también. Iban recorriendo cada rincón de la boca del otro. Minutos después se separan del beso por falta de aire, se miran a los ojos, se dicen un "te amo" al mismo tiempo, sonríen, y Kagome le da un besito más, pero chiquito.

Se quedan así abrazados, esperando el atardecer y cada tanto había un beso por parte de los dos enamorados que yacían sentados bajo ese árbol frente al hermoso lago… un hermoso cuadro para guardar de recuerdo en sus mentes por el resto de la eternidad.

F.I.N.  Para comentarios, presionen el boto "GO" que se encuentra debajo. Y quiero decir que no se como sacar eso de que no acepto comentarios anónimos, esperen a que lo descubra, y mandan todos los que quieran…

¡Hasta mi próximo fic!

Terminado el 26/12/2004

Dedicado exclusivamente a dos personas...

Para mi hermanita mayo... **Denisse **, que es una gran persona, la quiero mucho y copmpartimos el amor hacia Inuyasha, el perrito más bonito del mundo. Quiero decirles que Denisse hace fan fics... su nick es "inubuggymiau" y les recomiendo que lean sus dos fics... Buggy... te super quiero, sos la mejor amiga que puedo tener, y gracias por darme tu amistad y dejarme ser tu hermanita adotiva... Te quiero y el fic va dedicado a vos.

Otra de las personas a las que le dedico el fic es a **Kitzya** una gran amiga, y quiero decir que ella me pasó un fic que escribió, que por supuesto me encantó, pero no se anima a publicarlo, Kit-Kat, animate que vas a tener mucho reviews, si no probas no vas a saber nunca si les gusta a los lectores o no. A vos también te quiero mucho y este fic también va dedicado a vos...

**_Denisse y Kitzya...las quiero mucho..._**


	2. Dos

**El sueño **

Comenzado el 4/01/2005  (¿¿¡¡YA 2005!!?? ¡ESTE AÑO CUMPLO MIS 15 AÑOS! 0)

¡Hola!, volví con una segunda parte, pero fue a pedido, porque no lo pensaba hacer, estaba calculado solo para one-shot, pero, todo sea por complacer a los lindos y lindas lectoras y escritoras, obvio nn…

Contestación de review's:

**Aome-Kikyo:** U gomen por haberte dejando llorando… ¿de verdad estuvo como para llorar? Oo me alegra que te encante nn espero que sigas leyendo este capítulo. No se si deba estar feliz o triste por haberte hecho llorar con el fic, espero que haya sido por buena causa nn una pregunta… ¿a vos te simpatiza Kikyo? Porque yo te cuento que en mis fics ella siempre muere (y no lo hago de mala, lo hago por que me sale del corazón) la pregunta fue por tu nick, que tiene ese nombre que no me convence mucho, aunque a ella la estoy tratando de entender un poco más… ¡pero no puedo! … besos nn

**Irma L. (Lair):** vos me pediste una continuación… ¡acá está! nn. Para mí no fue una "maravilla" como me lo dijiste en tu review ¬¬ ¡pero si a vos te pareció, eso es lo bueno! 0 Espero que en este capítulo me dejes otro review para saber si estuvo "tan bueno" como el otro… nn… hasta pronto

**Kitzya-Kagome: **¡Kit-Kat! Si te lo dediqué es porque te quiero mucho, llegaste a ser una persona muy importante en mi vida. Vos también me pediste una continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado; ¿No vas a publicar tus fan fics? ¡Pero si son hermosos! TT ¡¡¡¡¡publícalos!!!!! Te prometo que les va a encantar a todos nn T-Q-M-… besos amiga mía y sabes que te súper quiero mucho…

**Naru-Chii: ¡**hola Naru! Gracias por decirme como desactivar el "coso" ese que no me permitía recibir review's anónimos. Sos otras de las personas que me pidieron la continuación, solo espero que este capítulo te guste como el anterior 0… Cuidáte mucho y seguí con tus lindos fics

**SaYo-Yukishiro:** ¡Hay Sayo! Hace tanto que no chateamos, te cuento la razón: Yo tengo 4 MSN, y el que más uso es el que tengo como cuenta registrada acá en fanfiction, y cuando uso las demás, no estás conectada, por eso no hablamos. ¿Me quedó bonito de verdad? ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!... 0 y te cuento que mis historias son siempre con finales felices, y todo ocurre muy deprisa, o simplemente empiezan siendo novios (Inuyasha y Kagome) quiero hacerlos con un poco de drama, pero no me salen T0T aunque ahora me estoy esforzando por lograrlo, y te cuento que todos los fan fics que tenía antes me los borró mi papá ¡¡LO QUIERO MATAR!! ÒÓ espero que sigas leyendo, y después voy a leer tus fan fics, lo prometo, palabra de fans… besos

**Yelitza:** si, para mi siempre Inuyasha y Kagome van a ser felices juntos, y aunque trato y trato, no me sale lo dramático en la historia. ¿¡Quien no va a querer estar así abrazada con Inuyasha!? Si es el sueño de todas ¬. Poniéndome seria de nuevo; Sango y Miroku no se dieron cuenta de que Kagome hablaba de Inuyasha porque ellos no la escucharon cuando deliraba ¬o¬ ¡pero en fin! o todo fue un final feliz, aunque parece que no era el final, porque esto sigue, y quien sabe si va a seguir muchos capítulos más (espero que no, porque no tengo tanta imaginación como para seguir), te cuento que acá en Argentina estamos de vacaciones de verano, pero me dejaron 12 hojas de computación con tareas de matemática T0T y me van a mandar a un profesor particular, por eso no voy a poder escribir tanto, espero que se conformen todos con este segundo capítulo… ¡bye!

**Karina-chan: **como habrás visto, continúa, puedo decirte que solo quedó tierno en el fina, la parte que están solos la pareja principal de la serie. Gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que sigas leyendo los que voy a ir publicando más adelante (que por cierto son muchos)… besos

**Mauro: **tu caso si que es extraño, nunca en tu vida viste un capítulo de Inuyasha, y aún así te tomas la molestia de leer uno mío. Y aunque nunca voy a saber porque quisiste leerlo, gracias por dejarme un review, me insististe para que te diga en que página tenía mi fic, y bueno, parece que te gustó… me dijiste que está bárbaro, pero o te digo que no es un cuento ¬¬ pero bueno, ¡gracias!... saludos.

**Euge:** claro que voy a seguir escribiendo fics, de Inuyasha, había hecho más, pero ff me los borró, pero yo no me rindo… no entendí eso de "volvé a escribir" ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Que vuelva a escribir que?

Bueno, eso no lo entendí, como ya te dije, pero espero que sigas leyendo este fic, ya que me estoy esforzando para que mis neuronas vuelvan a mi y pueda tener más inspiración pa' escribir, jajaja cuidate ¡eu-GENIA!, besos

**(¡Buenas noticias!)**

Sin saber como, la parejita se había quedado dormida bajo ese árbol, después de haber visto el hermoso atardecer que parecía que estaba preparado solo para ellos dos; al amanecer, el primero en despertar, como siempre, fue Inuyasha, que aún seguía abrazando a su ahora novia. Le comenzó a hacer caricias en su mejilla, haciendo que la chica sonriera y de a poco abriera los ojos.

-buenos días Inu- lo saluda con una sonrisa y le da un beso

-buenos días- sonríe y corresponde el beso

Se talla los ojos y bosteza -¿les diremos a los demás de lo nuestro?

-no lo se, ya sabes como es Miroku de molesto, no me va a dejar en paz- frunciendo el ceño

-no le hagas caso, el es solo un bromista- sonríe

-pues a mi no me causan gracia sus bromas. En fin, será mejor ir a tu casa, seguro que tu madre quiere saber como estas-

-¿Por qué? Si mi mamá sabe que si estoy aquí y que tú siempre me proteges- lo abraza con fuerza, a lo que es correspondida.

-pero ayer no te sentías bien, y te traje con la anciana Kaede para ver que tenías, por eso debe estar preocupada- le da un beso en la frente

-pero… no me has dicho que es lo que tenía, porque la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer, sino hasta que desperté en tus brazos, que por cierto me sentí muy cómoda- se acomoda en sus brazos.

-solo delirabas. Mejor levantémonos y vamos a tu casa, así no preocupamos de más a tu mamá- parándose junto con ella.

-esta bien- comenzaron a caminar con destino al pozo, tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa que se podía distinguir a mil millas. Llegaron al pozo, se lanzaron dentro de éste, y al salir del otro lado, caminaron muy lentamente a la casa de la chica sin soltarse de las manos (solo se habían soltado para tirarse dentro del pozo XD).

-¡mamá, ya llegue!- entrando junto con Inuyasha

Llegando junto a los jóvenes – ¡hija! –la abraza- ¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿Qué era lo que te estaba pasando?-

-solo deliraba señora- habló Inuyasha educadamente –pero ya está bien, es más, no recuerda nada de lo que pasó ayer- terminó diciendo

-que bueno que ya estás bien, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba-

-ya no te preocupes más, ahora estoy de maravilla, es más, te quiero decir algo –mira a Inuyasha- Inuyasha y yo… -la mira a su madre- somos novios

Inuyasha no se esperaba a que Kagome le dijera eso a su madre, se lo tomó tan por sorpresa que con su mirada lo demostró. La señora Higurashi lo mira a él seria, pero, repentinamente, hace la más grande sonrisa que se pudo ver en el rostro de la mujer en toda su vida.

-¡¡eso es fantástico!! ¡Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me hace enterarme de eso! –le toma la mano a su nuevo yerno –bienvenido a la familia "yerno"-

-¿Yerno? ¿Que es eso? ¿Es un insulto?- preguntó muy confundido

-¿Cómo crees que mi mamá te va a insultar? yerno se les dice a los novios de sus hijas, y eres el cuñado de mi hermano, igual que Sesshomaru es mi cuñado-

-ah… está bien, gracias por aceptarme en la familia- haciendo una reverencia

-¿quieren comer algo? Tengo ramen- mirándolos con una sonrisa muy grande

-¿ramen? ¡Yo quiero! –salió disparado hacia la cocina, y en los rostros de las dos mujeres que estaban todavía en el recibidor, se podía ver una sonrisa de alegría. Luego fueron con él a la cocina y comieron un poco de esa comida que tanto le gustaba al muchacho.

Kagome solo pensaba y recordaba en todo lo que pasó para que este día llegara, el día en el que son novios, el día en el que su amor fuera correspondido; que su familia lo acepte es muy importante para ella. Ya una integrante de la familia lo acepto, su madre. Estaba segura de que Sota también lo aceptaría, ya que lo quiere mucho, como a un hermano. Y su abuelo… no estaba segura de lo que pensaría, aunque le agrada ese hanyou, bueno, aunque sigue un poco molesto de cuando Inuyasha le rompió todos esos artículos "antiguos" que tenía en la bodega del templo.

Pero lo único que importaba, era que Kagome lo haría el hombre… hanyou... o como se quiera llamar en estos momentos, el más feliz del mundo, ya que sabía todo lo que había sufrido de niño y con su antiguo amor… un tema que preferiría no tratar, ya que todavía no sabía si Inuyasha había olvidado por completo a Kikyo. Luego se lo preguntaría, ahora solo tenía que disfrutar que su madre lo mimara como si fuera un niño.

Tocándose la barriga – ¡estuvo delicioso!- sonríe

-me alegra que te haya gustado, hijo- se pone a lavar los platos

-¿hijo?- pregunta algo extrañado

-si, ahora eres como un hijo mío, tú puedes llamarme mamá con toda confianza- sonríe

-al ser un integrante más de la familia, ahora mi mamá se ha convertido en tu madre también- comenta Kagome

-es que… hace mucho que no digo "mamá"- mira a las dos mujeres

-vas a acostumbrarte. Ahora esta es también tu casa, puedes ir y venir cuando quieras- finaliza la madre de Kagome

-¡Kagome!- grita saltando, Inuyasha

-¿Qué?- pregunta preocupada

-¡Soy aceptado por una familia!- sonríe como nunca lo vimos sonreír en la serie y abraza a Kagome

La madre observa la escena y comenta –aquí siempre vas a ser aceptado con los brazos abiertos y… ¿porque no? con una plato grande de ramen- sueltan una carcajada

-este es el mejor día de mi vida- dice Inuyasha

-y el mío amor- Kagome le da un beso a lo que Inuyasha corresponde –vamos a decirle a los demás, Sango debe saber esto y también la anciana Kaede-

-si, mejor vamos, pero… ¿se tiene que enterar Miroku?- Kagome asiente con la cabeza –está bien, ¡pero quiero decirle esto a Kouga ya! Para que no siga diciendo que eres su mujer, porque no es verdad- comenta el hanyou triunfante.

-como tú digas. Voy a preparar la mochila- le da un beso más, pero este es corto, antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

Inuyasha decide esperarla en el templo en el que se encuentra el pozo, y la madre se queda lavando los platos y demás. Después de unos 15 minutos, como mucho, Kagome ya se había despedido de su madre, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo al pozo, donde la esperaba Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, antes de saltar al pozo, quiero decirte que si el monje Miroku dice algo de lo nuestro que te haga molestar, solo trata de no hacerle caso, ignóralo, pero no lo golpees, ¿si?- lo mira con ojitos suplicantes

-voy a hacer un intento, ¡pero si ese idiota se pasa de la raya se va a encontrar cara a cara con mi puño!- dijo levantando su puño en forma de "esto es guerra", haciendo que Kagome sonría a carcajadas

Se lanzaron al pozo, Inuyasha cargando la mochila amarilla de la chica, porque como siempre, traía cosas de más, típico en las mujeres.

¡STOP!

Quiero decir que el abuelo y Sota no estaban en la casa, habían salido a una convención de artículos antiguos, cosa que para el abuelo era algo muy interesante y aprovecharía para inventar historias de cada cosa que se encontrara en el lugar.

Fin del stop

Al llegar al otro lado, se dirigieron directamente a la aldea, tomados de las manos y muy sonrientes. Llegaron, y el primero en darse cuenta fue Shippo, se quedó medio en estado de shock mirando a la feliz pareja que venía aproximándose.

Saliendo de su asombro – ¿esos son… Inuyasha y Kagome… tomados de las manos?- todos miran a la dirección que el pequeño kitsune miraba

Sango observa bien –si, son ellos. Eso quiere decir… ¡que se confesaron su amor!- corre hacia los dos recién llegados con Kirara en su hombro derecho y Shippo en el izquierdo, junto con Miroku

-¡hola!- saluda alegremente la joven miko

-veo que hay noticias que nos tienen que dar- comentó el monje mirando las manos de los chicos con una cara libidinosa

-no piense mal, monje Miroku- dice Kagome observando la cara de ese libidinoso –quiero decirles… ejem…- tose –queremos decirles que… somos novios- todos abren los ojos a más no poder. Luego, todos saltan de emoción y los felicitan. Todos menos el pequeño Shippo, que se quedó mirando como los felicitaban, y como Miroku fastidiaba a Inuyasha

-Kagome- habla Shippo, y todos lo miran –yo siempre supe que ustedes dos estaban enamorados, pero no pensé que se iban a poner de novios, luego viene la boda y como si fuera poco, los hijos, y a mi me dejaran a mi suerte- pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir

Kagome se agacha para quedar a la altura del pequeño zorro –Shippo, eso no es verdad, no te vamos a dejar nunca porque eres alguien importante para nosotros-

-menos para mí- dice Inuyasha con indiferencia

-¡abajo!-

-Ka- go- me- dijo Inuyasha con la cara enterrada en la tierra

-como te decía, todos te queremos mucho, incluyendo a Inuyasha, que aunque no lo demuestre y lo niegue en todo momento, él te quiere- mira a Inuyasha que estaba por decir algo, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada de su ahora novia, prefirió quedarse callado

-está bien, entonces… ¡felicidades!- salta a los brazos de Kagome

-gracias, era muy importante que tú estés de acuerdo con esto- confiesa Kagome

Todos van a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para contarle la nueva noticia, sabiendo que esa vieja anciana se alegraría mucho, y aunque su hermana fuese el otro amor de Inuyasha, siempre le pareció que era mejor que Kagome se quedara con el hanyou por el cual las dos mikos pelean constantemente; el tema ahora era… ¿cómo lo tomaría Kikyo? Roguemos a Kami que esa mujer muerta- viva no sea rencorosa, nadie estaba seguro de lo que llegaría a ser capaz por recuperar de nuevo el amor que no pudo ser hace ya 50 años.

Como lo habían supuesto, la anciana se había alegrado felicitándolos con unos abrazos y besos y sin contar que apenas se enteró, les pidió a los aldeanos que hagan un banquete de felicitaciones. Se contaron como fue todo, el recibimiento de la madre de Kagome a Inuyasha; todo iba muy bien, todo el grupo de Inuyasha estaban felices, y bueno, cierto monje tomó demasiado sake y comenzó a decir cosas un poco… fuera del tema:

Abrazando a Inuyasha por el hombro –y quien sabe si en una de estas noches llega el "yu-yu"- guiñando un ojo ((N/A: ¿saben a lo que me estoy refiriendo o.o? XD))

-¡oiga, monje hentai! ¿¡que está insinuando!?- dice una furiosa Sango con su boomerang Hiraikotsu en mano y preparado para dar golpes ((P))

-Sango, creo que el monje Miroku está… ebrio ¿no te parece?- comenta Kagome antes de que pase algún "accidente"

-yo creo lo mismo que Kagome. Soy chiquito pero también me doy cuenta cuando estoy frente a una persona ebria… y como en este caso es Miroku el ebrio… ¡es capas de violar hasta a Inuyasha y la anciana Kaede! – Shippo comienza a llorar mientras corre en círculos por toda la cabaña y se agarra la cabeza preocupadamente – ¡y también me puede violar a mí y a Kirara! ¡¡Inuyasha, cuida a Kagome!!-

-¡ya cállate enano del demonio! Y no exageres. Ya sabes que si intenta pasarse con Kagome se la verá con mi espada- abrazando a Kagome con el brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda sujeta a Colmillo de acero para estar alerta del monje ((N/A: admito que soy una exagerada, pero es que los que me pidieron continuación, ya no tengo más ideas para este fic -- ¡gomen! ¡Gomen nasai!))

-jóvenes- interrumpe la anciana a tan divertida escena- yo creo que ya es hora de dormir pasamos toda la tarde y noche hablando; ya son altas horas de la noche. Si me permite, yo me retiro, buenas noches-

-buenas noches- saludan todos, menos el ya nombrado monje ((N/A: y por supuesto Kirara, ella no puede dar las buenas noches P))

-yo también me voy a dormir. ¿Sango, tú vas a dormir?- pregunta Kagome

-estoy tratando de que este monje se calme, hay que tener cuidado en la noche-

-déjalo, Inuyasha lo va a tranquilizar ¿verdad amor?-

-si, no se preocupen- mirada asesina –este libidinoso va a dormir como un bebe-

-gracias Inu- sonríe Kagome y le da un beso –que duermas bien-

-igual tú-

Las chicas se van a dormir a un lado de la cabaña, mientras Inuyasha saca a Miroku de allí dentro, y bueno, después de un rato vuelve con él que estaba dormidito como bebe y… con un chichón en la cabeza ((N/A: ¿imaginan como lo hizo dormir Inuyasha? Yo no ) )) y se fue a dormir tranquilamente.

En mitad de la noche, unas serpientes caza-almas entraron a la cabaña y fueron donde estaba Inuyasha. Por instinto, Inuyasha se despertó y las vio, pero no iba a ir a donde estaba Kikyo, no quería que Kagome piense que se veía a escondidas con esa mujer. Las serpientes eran cada vez más, hasta que se hartó y fue a decirle lo de Kagome y él.

Mientras se iba internando en el bosque, se podía ver una figura. Una mujer de largos cabellos, que estaba de espaldas a él -¿estabas tan dormido que no venías más? –preguntó esa mujer sin darse vuelta

-no, no estaba dormido, solo no quería venir, pero mandaste demasiadas serpientes y bueno, ya que estoy aquí te voy a decir algo- muy firme a sus palabras

-¿de que trata?- pregunta dándose vuelta -¿has decidido venir al infierno conmigo antes de derrotar a Naraku?- en su voz se escuchaba un toque de ironía

-no, solo quiero decirte que ya no voy a irme al infierno contigo para pagar mi deuda, que en realidad no tengo que pagar nada porque todo fue culpa de Naraku, no mía; y bueno… llegando al punto de lo que te quiero decir, es que yo me quedaré con Kagome- sonrió al saber que podía quedarse con esa niña por siempre

-¿estas finalizando todo? ¿¡ME ESTAS CAMBIANDO POR MI REENCARNACIÓN!?- Inuyasha asiente- ¡Es una niña estúpida, débil, y sobretodo… no es de ésta época! ¿Sabias que después de que junten la perla, ella no va a poder volver aquí?- sonriendo triunfante

-¿¡que dices!?- se estaba empezando a preocupar. Si no volvía a ver a su pequeña, moriría

-todos sabemos que sin un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, ella no puede traspasar el pozo para venir hacia aquí, pero si puede ir a su mundo. Dudo mucho que ella deje a su familia, que deje toda su vida por estar aquí-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no tendrá la perla?-

-fácil. La perla la usarás para convertirte en un youkai, no vas a dejar tu sueño solo por esa chiquilla, ¿verdad?-

-pues… si es así- lo piensa antes de decirlo- ya no quiero ser un youkai, dejaré todo por ella-

-¿y porque ella no abandona su mundo para quedarse aquí? Tú eres capas de dejar tu sueño por ella, ¿Por qué ella no es capaz de dejar su mundo por ti?-

-no quiero que deje su mundo, no la voy a alejar de su familia; además, ser youkai hace tiempo que no me convence, porque si me convierto, sería un demonio sin sentimientos, que siempre tiene sed de muerte y olvido a todas las personas que más quiero. No es la clase de demonio que quiero ser. Y te puedo decir algo más: gracias a ella me pude aceptar como soy, y la gente también me acepta, tengo amigos gracias a ella y aunque la hice sufrir millones de veces, ella siempre se quedó conmigo, aún cuando yo había decidido quedarme contigo, ella me pidió solo permanecer a mi lado, solo como amigos. No me estaba pidiendo mucho, solo permanecer a mi lado- dijo sonriendo al recordar la escena en que le pidió eso

Flash back

-Kagome- dice Inuyasha

-Inuyasha- se levanta del pozo donde estaba sentada- solo te pido… que me dejes permanecer a tu lado- Inuyasha asiente sonriendo, Kagome también sonríe y lo toma de la mano –ven, volvamos con los demás- comienzan a caminar, e Inuyasha sujeta la mano de la chica.

Fin del Flash back

-¿te olvidaste de mí tan pronto?- en su mirada se notaba una furia muy grande -¡te juro que esto no se va a quedar así, no se van a quedar juntos! ¡Nunca! ¡y tú te vendrás conmigo al infierno, no importa el método que tenga que utilizar!-

Se va envuelta por sus serpientes, desapareciendo en el manto de la noche, siendo observada por Inuyasha, que estaba tratando de adivinar que era lo que esa mujer tenía pensado hacer -¿en que te has convertido, Kikyo? Hace 50 años no eras así, eras una mujer dulce dispuesta a ayudar a los demás en todo momento- susurró el joven para luego comenzar a caminar de nuevo a la aldea.

F.I.N.  del capítulo, ¿Qué creían? La historia no va a terminar acá, hay que saber que es lo que va a hacer Kikyo… ¿se atreverá a matar a Kagome? (obvio que se va a atrever porque ya lo intentó, pero llegó Inuyasha justo) espero sus review's, para saber si sigo o no, al final me emocioné escribiendo cuando apareció ese cadáver hecho de barro, huesos y la mitad de las almas de Kagome ¬¬ maldita bruja Urasue, ¿Por qué la tuvo que traer al mundo de nuevo?

Terminado el 5/01/2005

Dedicado de nuevo a mis dos hermanas cibernéticas

Una de ella es **Denisse**, mi hermana mayor, que siempre me manda mail's acordándose de mí y compartiendo su "loca" vida conmigo nn. Igual que yo comparto mi "loca" vida con ella, y aunque vivimos tan alejadas (creo, es que ando mal en geografía, si no me equivoco, Ecuador limita con: Perú, Brasil y Colombia… no estoy segura :P) y bueno, si tu país estuviera más cerca de Argentina (tan cerca como chile) tendríamos más oportunidad, porque quien sabe si vos venís de vacaciones acá o yo voy para allá, porque una vez me fui de vacaciones a Uruguay, ¿y porque no me voy a poder ir a Ecuador a conocerte? Espero que se nos cumpla el sueño, te quiero y nunca lo olvides, hermanas del corazón 0

También va dedicado a mi otra hermanita, ella es la menor, **Kitzya**, vos vivís un poco más lejos, en México, y bueno, pero tampoco hay que perder las esperanzas de que un día nos vamos a conocer personalmente, en la vida todo es posible, hasta es posible conocer a Inuyasha personalmente (P) jaja, bueno, tanto no, quizás a Rumiko si, pero a él no, hay que vivir con esa realidad TT. Te quiero mucho y gracias por ser mi amiga/hermanita.

PD: lean los fan fics de mi hermana Denisse, con el nick de "inubuggymiau", lean porfis!! Están re buenos esos fics

PD: si no es mucho pedir, ¿me dejan review? ¿Si? Desde ya, muchas gracias


	3. Tres

**El sueño **

Comenzado el 5/01/2005

**(Te protegeré de todo mal)**

Después de esa charla, Inuyasha vuelve a la cabaña sumido en sus pensamientos- "Espero que Kikyou no sea capaz de dañar a Kagome, porque nunca se lo perdonaría. Ahora que lo pienso, sería mejor que Kagome se quede en su mundo, porque estoy seguro de que Kikyou es capaz de hacer un trato con ese despiadado de Naraku para que lastimen a mi niña. La voy a proteger por sobre todas las cosas, aunque pierda la vida, la amo demasiado como para que ahora la quieran matar"- llega a la cabaña, y se sienta en una de las esquinas para intentar dormir, pero no antes de mirar a su novia y sonreír- yo siempre te voy a proteger, pequeña- susurró, y luego se quedó dormido.

Kikiriquí (N/A: eso es un gallo cacareando que anuncia que ya amaneció, jaja XD, necesito a un voluntario para los sonidos)

-me duele la cabeza- un monje despierta quejándose del dolor que tenía

-buenos días monje Miroku- saluda una sonriente Kagome que acababa de despertar

-buenos días señorita Kagome… ¿tiene idea de por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?- se sujetaba su cabeza muy fuerte intentando parar el dolor

-anoche se pasó un poco con el sake, y bueno, se puso ebrio- suelta una pequeña carcajada –déjeme darle un remedio para los dolores de cabeza- busca en su mochila- tome-

-gracias señorita-

-veo que estas viendo el resultado de beber tanto- se escucha una voz

-buenos días Sango- saluda la miko

-hola Sanguito, ¿dormiste bien?- se toma el remedio

-¡no me digas Sanguito!- grita enfadada

-¡jóvenes! Soy una anciana y necesito dormir –

-lo siento anciana Kaede- se disculpa Sango muy avergonzada

-¿Por qué tanto grito?- llega Shippou tallándose los ojos –no dejan dormir-

-no es nada, pequeño Shippou- comenta sonriente Kagome

-estos dos nunca van a dejar de ser así, Kagome-

-Inuyasha, dales un poco de fe en su relación- se dirige a sentarse al lado de él y le da un beso- aunque el monje sea un pervertido, la única mujer en su corazón es Sango, y aunque Sango siempre se enfade con él, también lo ama-

-¿Cómo notas eso? Yo no noto ni una pizca de amor entre esos dos- mirándolos atentamente intentando ver si por lo menos se querían un poco (XD)

-eres un ingenuo, hasta Shippou y Kirara se dieron cuenta de eso-

-eso quiere decir que yo soy más inteligente que tú, cabeza de perro-

-¿¡que dijiste Shippou!? ¡Vas a morir!- se levanta y lo empieza a perseguir

-esto es una función por la que no pagaría para ver- mirando a Sango golpeando a Miroku, Miroku con unos chichones en la cabeza y un ojo morado, Inuyasha persiguiendo a Shippou y el pequeño gritando.

-¡KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME! AHHH, ¡EL PERRO ME PERSIGUE!-

-¡abajo!- se escucha un estruendo- déjalo en paz, es solo un niño, y tú, Shippou, no fastidies más a Inuyasha. Sango, ya el pobre monje Miroku tuvo suficiente –mirando la escena con una gotita en su cabeza U –monje Miroku, intente respetar más a Sango-

-perdón- se disculpan todos menos Inuyasha, claro, porque según él, siempre tiene la razón

-pero que este enano del demonio no siga molestando porque le va a ir muy mal- reniega Inuyasha muy enojado

Kagome suspira aliviada, aunque había que admitir que era divertido ver esas escenas de peleas entre ellos. Cada uno se demostraban que se querían… a su modo, claro –voy a hacer el desayuno, ¿Me ayudas, Sango?- pregunta la de cabellos azabache.

-claro, vamos- acepta la taiji-ya -¡excelencia, más le vale no ir a pedirle a las jovencitas de la aldea que tengan un hijo con usted!- grita enojada

Risa nerviosa –no, Sanguito, no te preocupes- con una gota en la cabeza, observa como las dos chicas salen de la cabaña. (N/A: ¿adonde se van a hacer el desayuno o.o?)

-ustedes si que son jóvenes problemáticos- dice la anciana que se acababa de levantar –y no dejan dormir a nadie, pero ya que estoy despierta, me voy a buscar hierbas, nunca se sabe cuantas se van a necesitar en un solo momento- sale de la cabaña con un canasto para poner las hierbas. Shippou la sigue para ayudarla.

-yo me voy al bosque, si Kagome me busca, estoy en donde ella sabe que siempre estoy-

-en el Goshimbuko. ¿Por qué no dices directamente a dónde vas? Si todos ya sabemos que siempre estás ahí-

-¡no te metas idiota!-

-lo siento, yo me voy a… dar un paseo, si, un paseo por la aldea- mintiendo

-si Sango se entera de que andas solo por la aldea te va a matar, y si te encuentra pidiéndole a las jovencitas un hijo, te va a descuartizar con sus propias manos, no te recomiendo que hagas eso- le aconseja Inuyasha sin darle demasiada importancia y sale de la cabaña.

Suspira –mejor me voy a ver si algún aldeano necesita ayuda con alguna construcción… o tal vez pueda leerles el futuro a las jovencitas –dice tomándose de la barbilla y luego hace una risa pervertida para luego salir de la cabaña.

----Con Inuyasha----

Sentándose en la rama del árbol Sagrado –"no dejo de pensar en lo que Kikyou le pueda hacer a Kagome. Sea lo que sea, yo la voy a proteger siempre, siempre va a estar primera en mi vida" –sonríe- "¿Cómo fue que me llegué a enamorar de ella? Es un misterio que quizás jamás resuelva, pero lo importante es que la amo como nunca amé a Kikyou. Como me gustaría que mi madre estuviera viva para ver a la hermosa mujer que me acompaña y que siempre está conmigo, de la que me enamoré. Estoy seguro de que a mi madre le hubiera gustado conocer a Kagome…"-

-¡¡Inuyasha!!- lo llamó una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¡oye! ¿Hay vida en ese cuerpo?-

-¿Qué decías, Kag?- pregunta bajando del árbol.

-te estaba llamando para que vengas a desayunar. El monje Miroku me dijo que estabas aquí… ¿en qué pensabas?-

Sonríe –solo pensaba… en que quisiera que mi madre te conozca, si estuviera viva-

-Inuyasha…- lo mira preocupada

-le hubieras agradado mucho- la mira a los ojos sonriendo

-nunca me has hablado de ella… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunta tímidamente

-Izayoi… su nombre era Izayoi- cierra sus ojos

-qué hermoso nombre-

-y era una persona importante para mí, y cuando murió, me quedé solo, solo para enfrentar el mundo, todos los peligros y las críticas de la gente- su voz sonaba entrecortada

-ya no estas solo- lo abraza por el cuello –tienes amigos y una novia que te ama mucho –le da un beso en los labios

-si, gracias a ti dejé de estar solo, gracias a ti me acepté yo mismo como hanyou, gracias a ti conozco lo que es querer y sentirse querido, gracias a ti encontré estos magníficos amigos… gracias a ti tengo vida, desde que me sacaste la flecha que tenía clavada en el pecho y que la tuve por 50 largos años- la abraza más fuerte por la cintura

-también hay que agradecerle a la perla de Shikkon, porque sin ella yo no estaría en ésta época-

-puede ser- la besa –talvez en el libro de nuestras vidas estaba escrito así. Nos teníamos que conocer, y amarnos-

-eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Jamás me había enamorado de un chico, y luego te conozco, me enamoro y lo mejor de todo es que ahora soy tu novia… pensé que jamás ibas a corresponder mi amor porque siempre pensabas en…-

Inuyasha le tapó los labios con su dedo índice para que no siga hablando- no la traigas a la conversación, es un amor del pasado y no quiero que ella esté en la charla. Este momento es solo nuestro y de nadie más- la mira con una sonrisa.

-perdón, no la vuelvo a nombrar- le toma la mano –vamos a desayunar- Inuyasha asiente y los dos se van caminando tomados de la mano y de vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos con una mirada cálida y llena de amor y ternura.

A Kagome le encantaba perderse en la mirada dorada del joven hanyou, una mirada que siempre te endulza. Le gustaba estar abrazada por esos brazos tan protectores en los que siempre se sentía protegida y amada a la vez. Sus labios, le encantaba besarlos y sentirse correspondida como siempre soñó.

Inuyasha también se sentía bien al mirar los ojos chocolates de la chica, lo tranquilizaban mucho, ya que esos ojos le demostraban amor, esperanza, fe y la calidez que siempre transmitía también con sus besos. Sus labios eran puros e inocentes, ya que él había sido el afortunado de probarlos antes que cualquier otro hombre. Cuando lo abrazaba se sentía lleno de vida, notando que ella le quería transmitir fuerzas para que siempre siga adelante y no caiga con la primera piedra que pisara.

Llegaron junto a los demás integrantes del grupo y todos desayunaron tranquilamente… bueno, en realidad no todo estaba tranquilo, ya que cierto monje tenía la marca de una mano en su mejilla, al parecer había vuelto a tocarle el trasero a Sango y ella se molestó… estos dos sí que divertían con sus peleas.

----pasan 2 semanas----

-¿estás de acuerdo, Naraku?- pregunta una voz muy fría

-me encargaré de todo pero… ¿Por qué te dieron tantas ganas repentinas de matar a Kagome?- pregunta la voz malvada perteneciente a Naraku.

-¡eso a ti no te importa!- contesta Kikyou ya muy enojada al recordar lo que su reencarnación le había robado… el amor de Inuyasha.

-¿sabes mi querida Kikyou? No la mataré, tengo planeado algo mucho mejor- sonrisa malvada

-¿y qué tienes pensado hacer, Naraku?- pregunta Kikyou con una sonrisa que demostraba interés al plan

-haré que Kagome sea mi esclava y que Inuyasha se sienta traicionado, ya que ella le va a disparar una flecha y nadie se va a dar cuenta de que está poseída-

-¿Qué no lo habías intentado antes?-

-sí, pero todos sabían que ella tenía una maldición, pero esta vez, no lo notarán porque la voy a poseer sin que nadie se de cuenta, ni siquiera ella… ¡muajajajaja!-

-que risa tan escalofriante, Naraku, pero que ni se te ocurra matar a Inuyasha, porque yo te mataré con mis propios poderes, ¿has entendido?- ahora su voz sonaba desafiante

-tranquila, yo se que tú te encargarás de matar a Inuyasha y llevártelo al infierno contigo, ya que por esa razón aún sigues con vida-

-sí yo soy la encargada de matarlo, pero que ni se te ocurra matarlo tú… nos vemos- se marcha del palacio de ese despiadado hanyou.

----Con los Inu-gumi----

-¿no creen que ya fue demasiado descanso?- pregunta Sango –tenemos que encontrar a Naraku-

-pienso lo mismo que Sango, ya fue mucho tiempo de descanso- la secunda Kagome – voy a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas y enseguida vuelvo- se levanta y va corriendo hacia el pozo

Mirando como Kagome se marcha- se ve que tú y la señorita Kagome están muy enamorados- sonríe el monje al hacerle esa pregunta a Inuyasha

-¡no te metas, libidinoso! Esto no te importa- se pone en su postura habitual: brazos cruzados, sentado en chinito y con los ojos cerrados

-pero si es verdad, ustedes se quieren mucho- el pequeño Shippou se sube al hombro de Miroku –seré chiquito pero me doy cuenta las miraditas que se echan, los besos y caricias que se dan… son tan empalagosos- hace una mueca de asco (N/A: jeje XD)

Inuyasha se sonroja y se enfurece -¿¡que no tienen una vida!? ¿¡Por qué se meten en la de los demás!?-

-ya Inuyasha, Shippou solo dice la verdad, pero es lindo verlos así de acaramelados- Sango sonríe

-hasta dan ganas de estar así con alguna mujer, por ejemplo con Sango- comenta Miroku mirando a la nombrada, que estaba muy roja mirando para todos lados

-¡cállese, excelencia!-

-mejor me voy de aquí- Inuyasha se pone en marcha para ir al árbol sagrado

----Con Kagome----

-tengo que darme prisa, así mañana a primera ahora salimos de una vez en nuestro viaje- Kagome se daba prisa por llegar al pozo antes de que anochezca, porque andar sola al anochecer por el bosque era peligroso. De un momento a otro, Kagome para en seco- siento la presencia de un fragmento- mira hacia todos lados- ¿Quién anda ahí?- prepara su arco y toma una flecha del carcaj lista para atacar

-¿piensas atacar a alguien que no conoces?- pregunta una voz ronca que hasta daba miedo-vamos, no seas impulsiva con alguien que ni le has visto la cara- se escucha de nuevo esa voz

-¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de ahí!- Kagome sabía donde estaba la persona o demonio que le hablaba, ya que sentía el fragmento y lo veía entre todos lo árboles-puedo ver donde estás-

-está bien, si lo pides, voy a mostrarme- sale del árbol en el que se encontraba, y resultó ser un demonio asqueroso, color verde pálido, gordo, tan gordo que daba asco mirarlo, un ojo y los labios gruesos y violetas, sin contar sus dientes amarillentos que mostraba con una sonrisa- vas a venir conmigo-

-¡¡ni creas!!- le lanza la flecha, pero el demonio la detiene con su estómago, absorbiéndola

-absorbió la flecha con su estómago- habla para sí –qué asco, ¿Qué se supone que eres? Y ¿a qué vienes?- prepara otra flecha

-solo vine por órdenes de Naraku, me dijo que te llevara, y que no importara si estabas muerta o viva. Así que si te resistes morirás, pero si vienes por cuenta tuya, vivirás- se va acercando a ella de a poco

-¡no te resistas, mujer, o sino este cíclope te matará!-

-¡Kagura! De ninguna manera me iré con ustedes-

-eso lo veremos. Cíclope, atrápala- ordena Kagura al demonio

-sí- responde ese asqueroso y gelatinoso ser

-¡¡qué no se te ocurra!! ¡¡Garras de acero!!- llega Inuyasha dispuesto a salvar a su chica- ¿estás bien, Kagome?-

-si, no te preocupes, ni siquiera me llegó a tocar-

-perfecto. Kagura, ¿acaso Naraku es tan cobarde que se atreve a querer matar a Kagome cuando está sola?- pregunta con una sonrisa malvada

-eso no me lo preguntes a mí, Inuyasha, yo y cíclope solo obedecemos lo que se nos ordena, así que no vas a interferir en nuestro trabajo. ¡¡Danza de las cuchillas!!- Kagura le lanza su ataque, al que Inuyasha logra esquivar de un salto con Kagome en sus brazos –buen salto, a ver si puedes esquivar tantos remolinos ¡¡remolino dragón!!- en ese momento, aparecen como 15 remolinos violáceos que se movían por todas partes, haciéndole difícil a Inuyasha la tarea de proteger a la miko.

-¡Kagome! Ve rápido por el pozo y busca lo que tienes que buscar- esquivando todos los remolinos con Kagome en brazos

-¡no, te tengo que ayudar acá, tú no puedes con tantos remolinos!

-¡no te preocupes, con un bakuriuuha (N/A: tornado dragón) lograré acabar con todos juntos!-

-¡pues me quedaré aquí hasta que termines con todos, o sino no me quedaré tranquila!-

-¡eres tan terca!... pero me gusta que seas así, solo a veces- (N/A: no pregunten como hacen para hablar mientras que están siendo atacados por 15 remolinos juntos)-aunque, en este momento quiero que vayas ya a tu mundo, no seas terca- -saca su espada para protegerse

-no, Inuyasha, yo te ayudaré- en un momento, ella lanza una flecha a Kagura, y por tanto polvo que levantaban sus remolinos, no la vio venir, por lo tanto le lastimó el brazo izquierdo, el que siempre usa con el abanico- ¡le di!

-maldita humana, yo mejor me voy- saca la pluma de su cabeza y se va

-ahora sí, ¡bakuriuuha!- el tornado dragón arrasa con todos los remolinos y entre tanto, también a cíclope, destruyéndolo por completo- Kagome, ¿ese demonio tenía algún fragmento?-

-si, déjame encontrarlo- mira para todos lados, con los ojos entrecerrados por tanta tierra levantada- ahí esta- señala la dirección del fragmento

-perfecto, voy por él- aparece un insecto venenoso que toma el fragmento y se lo lleva- ¡no te lo quedarás! ¡Garras de acero!!- destruye al insecto de Naraku y toma el fragmento- aquí esta el fragmento. Toma- se lo da a Kagome

-esta vez no pudo quedárselo- lo toma- ahora sí, voy a mi casa- se estaba yendo

-sí, por las dudas te esperaré al lado del pozo- obtiene la sonrisa de su novia-no te tardes mucho-

F.I.N.  del capítulo. Espero comentarios.

Terminado el 6/01/2005

Como todos los capítulos, va dedicado a **Denisse** y a **Kitzya**, mis dos hermanas de corazón; pero también se lo quiero dedicar a **Eugenia**, que me está pasando el capítulo uno al inglés, para que los que los ingleses también lo lean, ¡gracias Euge! Este cap. también va para vos…

Kitzya, no te preocupes, en tu review me dijiste que no te gustó que aparezca Kikyou, no hay problema, no va a lograr nada, je, je, je, espero que mi historia te siga gustando y la sigas leyendo unas diez veces más, como lo haces con las demás, juaz…

Contesto los review's

**Naru-Chii:** no lo continué pronto, porque estoy más en mi fic "Hijo" pero trato de seguirle a este, es que ahora si ya no tengo ideas y bueno, si tenés alguna sugerencia, no dudes en decírmela

**Natalia:** eso de que me pediste que el capítulo tres sea tan bueno como el dos, no se si lo pueda cumplir, vos me dirás que te pareció, yo siempre trato de complacer a los lectores. Vos me pediste que si tenía otro fic que te lo mandara, te cuento que intenté, pero no se pudo, perdón.

**Niyushi Takamiya:** yo si le sigo al capítulo, pero me cuenta, pueda que esté padrísimo, como me dijiste, pero ya no se que hacer en el fic, ¿alguna idea o.o?

**Yelitza:** bueno, gracias por tu review, a mi me parece que él se comportaría así, con una gran emoción si la madre de Kagome le dice que ya es parte de la familia. ¿Tenés ganas de saber que va a hacer Kikyo para matar a Kagome? Todo a su tiempo, pero en realidad Kikyo le pidió a Naraku que se encargue del asesinato, pero para suerte de Kagome, ella tiene a un Inuyasha que está siempre para protegerla (y yo también quiero uno) gracias por escribirme y espero que este Cáp. esté bien así.

**Belén1: **no se si Kikyo es tan rencorosa como yo la pongo en mi fic, pero cuando se propone a matar a alguien, no para hasta lograrlo… ¡¡es mala!! Y si, Kagome es muy feliz al lado de Inuyasha como su novia, y como vos dijiste, ojalá que algo así pase en la serie, todos y todas las fans de la serie gritaríamos si eso pasa, gritos de emoción, pero también quisiéramos estar en el lugar de la joven quinceañera ¿no?

**Irma L.:** si, no puedo evitar intentar escribirlos románticos los capítulos. Gracias por compartir como quisieras que sea el final, opino que también quiero que así sea, je, je, je.

**Kagome e Inuyasha:** si voy a escribir más, de eso no hay dudas. Pero ahora me pedís que escriba uno de Kaleido Star, la verdad jamás pensé en escribir uno de esa serie, aunque me encanta, yo aviso que si escribo, lo escribo con la pareja Sora y Leon, es que hay algunas personas que prefieren la pareja de Sora y Ken. Voy a hacer un intento.

**Karina- chan: **que bueno que te gustó la continuación, yo también amo la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, y no se si quiero que Kikyo muera (no estoy de su lado, pero no me gusta que mueran las creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi) solo quiero que se deje de molestar y que se valla a vivir bien lejos y no moleste más…

¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS A POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!!!!

Röshïö Hänëkö Hïgüräshï

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- …


End file.
